Byojack
| occupation = Pirate; First Mate | jva = Bin Shimada | age = More than 78 }} Byojack is the First Mate of the World Pirates and older brother of Byrnndi World. Appearance Byojack is an old man with a white beard and a green coat on. He wears a horned helmet that has one horn missing like World. He is as short and skinny as he was as a child, due to his disease. Gallery Personality He often opposes his captain's plans, suggesting that they are illogical. He seems to care for his crew and wishes for his captain to view them all as companions again, despite World viewing them all as traitors. Abilities and Powers He is weak and fragile from sickness, and usually sits on World's shoulder. His fighting strength is practically nonexistent. However, as the World Pirates' vice-captain, he likely has command over the crew, save for the captain. Despite his lack of combat skills, he still plays an important role - gathering information for the World Pirates. He does so by using several Den Den Mushi with which he can eavesdrop on Marine and World Government conversations, making him very well informed. He also seems to act as a sort of adviser to his brother, making him seem quite wise when making choices. History Past During his birth, or at least sometime as a child, Byojack acquired an unknown disease that prevents him from getting taller than he is now, and makes him incredibly weak. The disease wasn't life-threatening, as he lived to over 80 years old. Byojack told his brother World of the sea, and how the world is filled with many adventures, and he should go to sea. World agreed, but insisted on bringing his brother, too, and eventually, Byojack agreed. When they grew up, they soon formed the World Pirates, having gathered various crewmembers. After clashing with several pirates and Marines, they were viewed as a major threat to the Government. When the Marines laid siege upon the crew 30 years ago, Byojack and the other crewmen retreated, leaving World to be captured and locked in Impel Down. 3D2Y After his brother escapes from Impel Down, Byojack reunites with his brother but becomes increasingly worried as his brother focuses more on revenge than his crew. He is present as World captures Hancock's younger sisters and informs his brother and the crew about the condition of the battles that happen on their ship. Byojack reminds him that they fought for him and recounts their original dream together. Byrnndi once more ignores Byojack's pleas and goes down to the room where Mari and Sonia are being held. Luffy arrives there and once more confronts Byrnndi in battle. When the Marines arrive Byojack reports this to Byrnndi who sees it as a opportunity to get his revenge on the Marines. When Byojack objects, Byrnndi reveals he was just using him and the ship to carry out his objectives and sees no more use for him. Luffy, overhearing this, revives and saves Byojack, angered that Byrnndi would treat his brother and friends so callously. Managing to form Haki over both his arms, he manages knocks Byrunndi down. Luffy and Byrnndi engage in one final battle with the latter once more mocking him for being unable to save Ace. Byrnndi recovers and decides to use the cannon despite Byojack telling him he's too weakened from his fight with Luffy. Byrnndi knows this however and apologizes for his treatment of his crew before heading off. Using his powers, he launches a gigantic cannon at the Marines. But just as it's about to hit, it's sliced in half by Mihawk. Having used the rest of his strength in that attack, Byrnndi falls over, dead. Byojack, still loyal to his brother after everything, stays by his side as the Marines inevitably blow up their ship. He is presumed to have died in the explosion alongside his brother. References Site Navigation fr:Byojack it:Byojack Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:World Pirates Category:Byrnndi Family